


How It Could've Been

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Season 01, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has one job: Take care of Sammy. So that's what he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I'm just borrowing. I make no profit from this.
> 
> Criticism is most welcome

For sixteen years Dean’s entire life has revolved around his baby brother. He has one job, and that is to take care of Sammy, which he does the only way he can. Whatever Sammy needs or wants, Sammy gets. Dean has learned to steal, cheat, con and lie like the best of them, in order to make sure Sammy never has to go without anything, whether it’s enough food when his growth spurts hit or books or anything else. There is nothing Dean won’t do for Sammy, though so far he hasn’t had to do anything he wouldn’t have done otherwise. This is why he never in the slightest voiced any kind of objection when Sammy, at the tender age of thirteen decided Dean should teach him to kiss, nor when he at fourteen wanted to watch Dean jerk off, not when Sammy, at fifteen, asked his big brother to jerk him, and it never even crossed his mind to object when Sammy, as a present for his sixteenth birthday, wanted to fuck his brother through a mattress. So, it doesn’t surprise Dean that he is spread out on a bed with his baby brother pounding into him, the surprise is that this is what Sammy wanted. And for a short time this is their lives, saving people, hunting things and Dean giving Sammy whatever he asks, until there’s a letter and their Dad yelling, telling _Sam_ never to come back home, and Dean is all alone, just going through the motions of pleasing John by being the good, reliable son - until the day Dad goes missing, and in his panic Dean ends up at Stanford pleading with Sammy to help him find Dad, and Sammy reluctantly goes with him, though it’s obvious he would rather stay. And when Dean drags Sammy from the charred remains of his normal life and his normal girlfriend Dean is terrified that he will never be good enough for his brother.

Now his brother insists that Dean calls him Sam, and before long things are back to how they were before Sam left, and eventually they meet up with Dad, who tells them about the demon that killed mom, and that now there’s a way to kill it in return, they just need this special Colt that can kill anything. So shit obviously hits the fan, and John is taken by demons which leaves Dean and Sam to hunt down Meg for answers, but they manage to get both the Colt and John and then goes to hide out and plan in a deserted cabin far off the beaten track. Entering the cabin Dean breathes a sigh of relief but Sam seems oddly agitated, and without any kind of warning they’re both hanging off the wall, and John’s eyes are yellow and Dean’s yelling at himself for not noticing, but then the demon turns to Sam, and Dean has to do something, _anything_ to get its attention back to him but the pain is too much and he sort of passes out until Sam’s bend over him and everything hurts so bad, but he has to know where Dad is and he orders Sam to check on him. He can hear Dad yelling at Sam to shoot him, saying the demon is still there, and Dean begs him not to do it - the sound of the gun shot so loud he can’t hear anything and he has no idea how he ends in the back seat of the Impala, and the next thing he knows Sam is taking off both their clothes before climbing on top of his big brother. Dean just lies there, motionless and still, shocked by the realization that what _he_ wants never mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from the idea of 'what would Dean do, if Sam wanted him, even if Dean didn't reciprocate'. And for the first three (maybe four) seasons I really think Dean would have done whatever his baby brother wanted, without even questioning if he wanted it too.


End file.
